


Captain Crunch

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace and Anissa go grocery shopping together.





	Captain Crunch

“Grace, you’re not going to eat all of that ice cream,” Anissa shook her head at her girlfriend as she pulled four pints from the freezer. Grace turned around and frowned. 

“Yes I will!” Grace said as she put the dessert into their cart. “And if I don’t, you can eat some.”

“You know I don’t like any of the flavors you picked,” Anissa smirked. “Grab a pint of mint chocolate chip for me, but put one of yours back. I don’t think we’re going to have room in the freezer for all of this.”

“But I need all of these flavors,” Grace said, looking down at the ice cream. “Put one of your bags of frozen fruit back.” 

“I will not,” Anissa raised both brows and crossed her arms. “Babe, you don’t need two pistachios.” Grace sighed, putting one of her pints back, and grabbing the flavor Anissa wanted.

“Fine.” Grace pouted. “You never let me get what I want.” Anissa rolled her eyes and pushed the cart forward through the aisle. 

“Baby, you’re getting _three_ pints! Why do you need more? You’re not even going to finish these ones before next week when we come to the store again,” Anissa said as she grabbed a box of trash bags from the shelf in front of her. Grace shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. 

“Well what if- okay you’re right,” Grace conceded. “I just had a craving.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Anissa said as they rounded a corner. “For all the wrong flavors. Butter pecan is so gross, I don’t know how you eat it.”

“It’s not gross, you just hate pecans,” Grace picked up a package of paper towels and slid them under the cart. “I think we’re out of cereal.”

“You _think_? _You’re_ the one who finished the last box!” Anissa exclaimed. She put one foot on the cart, and pushed off with the other, riding the cart down the aisle. “Why’d you put the box back if it was empty?” 

“Uh, I forgot?” Grace said hesitantly, meeting Anissa at the end of the aisle. Anissa stepped off of the cart and looked at her girlfriend. 

“Wanna try that again?” Anissa said, placing her hands on her hips. 

“I was planning on recycling it?” Grace scratched the back of her neck.

“Is that your final answer?” Anissa asked. Grace tilted her head and squinted. 

“I was too lazy to throw it away,” Grace said slowly. Anissa smirked. 

“That’s more like it,” she said. “The next time I get a craving for cereal and find an empty box, we’re going to have a problem, missy.” Grace smiled sheepishly as they walked through the store.

“Still getting used to someone else being in the apartment, I guess,” Grace said. “Usually the cereal boxes pile up until they’re falling off the top of the fridge every time I open it.”

“Damn Grace! Well that’s not happening with me around,” Anissa laughed. “Okay, what else is on our list?” Grace pulled her phone from her back pocket and unlocked it. 

“Okay we need the cereal, cayenne pepper, dryer sheets, that green tea right there, and your gross soy milk,” Grace ran her hand through her hair and looked at Anissa. Anissa frowned. 

“Don’t call my milk gross! You’re gross,” Anissa said as she pulled a box of tea from the shelf. 

“You called my ice cream gross,” Grace smirked as she pushed the cart around another corner. 

“Because it is,” Anissa said quietly, smiling when Grace turned and looked at her. “I didn’t say anything.” Grace shook her head and continued to walk. 

“How about we both stop calling each other’s food gross? We’ve gotta see it since we’re living together,” Grace said as they approached the cereal aisle. Anissa sighed. 

“You’re right. Might as well get used to it,” Anissa said as she read the price tags in front of them. “What are we getting?” She looked over at Grace, who had already pulled six boxes of cereal from the shelf. “Grace!”

“What?” Grace asked, arms full of Captain Crunch. Anissa threw her hands up.

“Really, baby? Why do you need six boxes of Crunch Berries?”Anissa furrowed her brow. “Put them back!”

“What, I like this kind!” Grace exclaimed. “And I didn’t just get Crunch Berries. Look, this is the peanut butter and chocolate kind, and this one is the all berries, and this is just plain Captain Crunch. I only got three boxes of Crunch Berries.” Anissa crossed her arms.

“ _Only_?” Anissa asked. “Grace.” Grace pouted. 

“But-”

“Put. Them. Back.” Anissa closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Grace sighed loudly and stuffed the boxes back on the shelf. “You can pick two.”

“Why are you treating me like a little kid?” Grace asked. Anissa walked towards Grace and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“Because you’re acting like one,” Anissa whispered. Grace continued to pout as Anissa peppered her face with kisses. “Don’t be like that. If you eat these two in less that a week, I’ll buy you more, but I really doubt you will.”

“What if something happens and we have to stay in the apartment for an extended period of time?” Grace looked down at her girlfriend. 

“Baby, that’s not going to happen. Besides, you don’t need all of that cereal anyway. It’s full of sugar,” Anissa said. “Is this seriously all you eat? Cereal and ice cream?”

“No, I cook,” Grace insisted. “Like, once a month.” 

“Okay, this stops now,” Anissa stood on her tip toes and kissed Grace’s forehead. “I cook, and I know you know how to cook. We live together now, so we need to compromise on the food we’re buying. That means no more eating junk for every meal. Two boxes.” Grace draped her arms around Anissa’s shoulders and kissed her cheek. 

“Okay, you’re right,” Grace said quietly. “I think I’m developing a cavity anyway.” Anissa laughed. 

“Can I convince you to put two of these pints back as well?” Anissa grinned.

“You’re pushing it,” Grace said in a low voice before kissing Anissa. “Let’s finish this up so I can get you home.” She slid her hands up Anissa's neck and kissed her again. 

“Ahem.”

Grace and Anissa turned to see a woman walk passed them, pushing a cart full of food. 

“This is a grocery store. Please keep your bedroom antics contained to your bedroom,” The woman raised her eyebrows at the couple before heading down the aisle. Grace and Anissa looked at each other.

“Oh God,” Anissa groaned. “Have we become the gross couple who makes out in public?”

“Yup.”

"You don't even care, do you?"

"Not even a little bit."


End file.
